


Reader

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [7]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Literature, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Spock is determined to finish his book.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StellarLibraryLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/gifts).
  * Translation into Español available: [Lector](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641107) by [Bec_de_Lievre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre)



> Happy Birthday StellarLibraryLady!

“Spo-ock!” The voice was definitely a whine now. “We’ve only got a few hours ‘til we’re due on shift.”

“We have over ten hours.”

“But eight of those I’ll be asleep!”

“You rarely sleep eight hours unless you are ill.”

“But I should.”

Silence fell again. Briefly.

“Spo-ock!”

“Leonard. I wish to finish my reading. I am near to the denouement.”

“Well, if you love your reading so much more than me…”

“The reading is research for your benefit. Perhaps you would care to read the last chapter aloud? I should prefer to hear it spoken.”

“… _Reader, I married him_ …”


End file.
